Aristocra Formbi's Ingenious Plan
by sudooku
Summary: Parody in six acts on Timothy Zahn's novel "Survivor's Quest". Aristocra Formbi has puzzled out a plan to defeat the vicious and murderous Vagaari once and for all. But not everything does proceed as the elderly Chiss has foreseen it.
1. The birth of an ingenious plan

Aristocra Formbi's Ingenious Plan (a parody in six acts)

Act I – Aristocra Formbi is puzzling out an ingenious plan

Dramatis personae:

Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano (Formbi): Envoy of the Fifth Ruling Family of the Chiss People

Chaf'ees'aklaio (Feesa): Formbi's adjutant and niece

Voss Parck: Admiral of the Empire of the Hand

Jorj Car'das: Thrawn intimate and longtime expert of the Unknown Regions.

* * *

 _Those four people are sitting together, to debate about the situation in the region._

Formbi: "A spectre is haunting the Chiss Room – the spectre of the Vagaari!"

Parck: "I could compile a Rapid Task Force and then we'll snuff out that brood."

Car'das: "How much I do second this!"

Formbi: "That's impossible. It will contradict the military doctrine of the Chiss prohibiting pre-emptive military strikes!"

Car'das: "Thrawn did lure them into a trap and we could do likewise."

Formbi: "We did found the remains of Outbound Flight. We could use that as bait."

Parck: "Why the hell the Vagaari should want to fly to that half-century old heap of garbage, whose technology is but outdated that much?"

Car'das (smiling): "Have you ever seen the ships of the Vagaari?"

Parck: "Nope, should I?"

Car'das (smiling knowingly): "If you would have seen them, you would know why they will swallow that bait." A thought is crossing his mind: "Aristocra Formbi, since when do you know the whereabouts of Outbound Flight?"

Formbi (thinking about it): "So since forty-five years?"

Car'das (hitting the table with his fist): "And about this you tell us only now?!"

Formbi (shrugging): "Until now there was no urgent reason to tell anybody about it. Well, the remains lay in the Chiss Room and hence they are an internal affair of the Nine Ruling Families of our people."

Car'das: "And this you say so lightly?! Jedi Knight Lorana Jinzler from Outbound Flight did ask me to transmit greetings to her brother with the information of her whereabouts. Who knows, if Dean Jinzler is ever alive still! You must know: there was a kind of strife between the two siblings and Lorana felt very sorry about that."

Formbi (cold): "Neither do I know the one nor the other Jinzler."

Parck: "So what do we do now?"

Formbi: "You will provide me a tough unit of your best Stormtroopers to be sent aboard my diplomatic cruiser, the _Chaf Envoy_. We'll send the Vagaari an invitation, of course that way they shall think, we did reach them just by accident. Then we provoke them for so long until they launch the first strike – and then we'll finish them!"

Car'das (showing a frown): "Sounds complicated, but I'm away soon and that's not my business anymore. Just in case you want to know how Vagaari do look like: They look such and such."

Car'das leaves and the summit is terminated.

After one week Car'das brings Dean Jinzler, the alleged ambassador of the Republic, to the _Chaf Envoy_ , the diplomatic cruiser of the Fifth Ruling Family. After the delegation of the pretended Geroons, the two Jedi Luke and Mara Skywalker and Chak Fel with his Stormtroopers of the Empire of the Hand did arrive, the quest can start.


	2. The dinner aboard the Chaf Envoy

Act II – The Dinner at the _Chaf Envoy_

Dramatis personae:

Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano (Formbi): Envoy of the Fifth Ruling Family of the Chiss People

Chaf'ees'aklaio (Feesa): Formbi's adjutant and niece

Voss Parck: Admiral of the Empire of the Hand

Luke Skywalker: Grandmaster of the new Jedi Order.

Mara Skywalker: Jedi Knight, former Hand of the late Emperor and now wife of Luke Skywalker – like Luke she was invited personally by Aristocra Formbi to guard the mission.

Chak Fel: Commander of the Empire of the Hand, who was sent aboard the _Chaf Envoy_ by Admiral Voss Parck at the special request of Aristocra Formbi.

Bearsh: According to his own words Steward of the Last Geroons, who has invited himself and his people to this mission by himself – and Aristocra Formbi did not object

Estosh: A very young specimen of Steward Bearsh

Purpsh: Also a specimen of Steward Bearsh

Dean Jinzler: Alleged Ambassador of the New Republic, but the Jedi know better. He too had invited himself to this mission – and Aristocra Formbi did not object.

* * *

Aristocra Formbi calls to dinner. Steward Bearsh, like his specimen a pretending Geroon, wears a heavy brown gown. Over his shoulders around his neck a big, dead animal is laying like a stole, its neck adorned with a necklace – blue and golden.

Jinzler: „You have a very interesting trophy, Steward Bearsh. I really don't want to meet that creatures in the forest."

Bearsh (to Estosh in their native language): „Fool! The floor of the deck of Outbound Flight will do it as well."

Estosh: „Why not here? I don't like him!"

Bearsh (warning): „I don't like him either. But we do stick to the plan. So let's go on with the fawning!" (To Jinzler friendly and proud in Basic): "That's a wolvkil, forwarded to me by my ancestors in fourth generation!"

Fel: „So tell me, Steward Bearsh: You put on so many layers of robes. And then that wolvkil over your shoulders. Don't you sweat properly?"

Estosh (convinced): „No, we Geroons don't sweat hardly ever!"

Fel: „But such an attire is extremely unpractical, when it comes to fighting. No wonder, the Vagaari saw an easy prey in your people. You and your men can barely move in these rags!"

Estosh (smiling in a strained way): "Still, we've our ways. Perhaps we do even better than you in your Stormtrooper uniform!"

Fel: „I really want to see that!"

Bearsh (in his native language to Estosh): „Keep your manners, young one!" (In Basic to Fel): „You have to forgive Estosh, Commander. Sometimes he likes to make odd jokes. He is still very young, he spent all his life aboard our humble ship and he hasn't seen any Stormtrooper yet. And you are totally correct: It is quite stinky under all these robes. But we feel very cozy like this. That's just the culture of the Geroons."

Fel (wrinkling his nose): „It's o.k."

Luke: „Well, Steward Bearsh, please tell us what the Vagaari did inflict on your people fifty years ago."

Bearsh: „Die Vagaari took, what they wanted. They enslaved us, killed us."

Mara (compassionately): „That must have been so awful to you, Steward Bearsh. Did you lose family that time?"

Bearsh: „I don't want to talk about this now."

Luke: „Just leave him, Mara! Don't you see how traumatized he is? And that after fifty years?"

Formbi: „And you, Steward Bearsh, are the best example, why we never again will allow the Vagaari to spread out to terrorize others!"

Estosh (in his native language to Bearsh): „Was that sarcasm? Did they smoke us out?"

Bearsh (back to Estosh): „Quiet, young one. This can't be. While our people is that cunning and shrewd."

Jinzler: „I really can understand Steward Bearsh, while I also have lost people dear to me in connection to Outbound Flight. My sister Lorana was a Jedi Knight …"

Fel (yawning): „Exactly that's the reason, why we want to solve that matter with Outbound Flight once and for all finally."

 _Chiss servants come to serve the dessert._

Feesa (smiling brightly): „So let's have roasted Vagaari!"

An awful murmur goes through the round of dinner guests.

„Yess", the young Chiss woman explains smiling on, „that's how we call those small sweet cakes, because they are that caramel brown and are dotted with such lilac berries. The roasting of the upper crust is made by a special kitchen tool, designed after a Chiss Charric in lower dose."

Luke: „I find that is very insensitive against Steward Bearsh und his men! Don't you see that they have exactly such brown skin and lilac eyes?"

Estosh (in his native language to Bearsh): „That coloring of these cakes is not merely by chance, but a malicious allusion, isn't it?"

Bearsh (putting off Estosh with a wave of his hand and in Basic to Luke): „That is very attentive of you, Master Skywalker, but there are so many species in the galaxy with brown skin and lilac eyes. We don't feel addressed by that in any way." (To Estosh in their native language): „You are quiet now, young one! Just focus on your task afterwards!"

Estosh (unnerved): „It's o.k., godfather Bearsh. It is just, because …"

Formbi: „At least this dessert is not that brown like the frozen excrements the Vagaari had fired that time on Thrawns flagship, while we did steal their gravity well projector over the planet of Geroon."

Feesa (laughing grimly): „Haha! Yess, the gravity well projector! That was really funny! What I would give to see the priceless faces of the robbed Vagaari that time!"

Formbi: „Yes, the Vagaari did look a proper Charlie indeed. But their frozen shit did stink so much, after it thawed on board the _Springhawk_ , while Commander Thrawn did recover in the medi-station from the injuries inflicted on him during this assault."

Jinzler: „Pardon me?"

Feesa: „Yes you've heard right, Ambassador! The Vagaari had been known for dumping their dookies over the planets, they were about to leave! Many Geroons lost their lives that way, before the Vagaari fleet headed off. Or they did fire their feces with cannons directly to cause spontaneous disgust aboard their enemies' ships! There were even more deaths because the shit was frozen and fired from a short distance."

Fel: „But only, if the Vagaari did aim properly. Actually it doesn't matter, if frozen feces fall from the sky or if they are fired. So high in the orbit like the Vagaari vessels did fly usually, the acceleration of falling after twenty standard kilometers is netting the very same result, like firing off a weapon from a short distance. While dookies are quite good soil fertilizers."

Estosh (in his native language to Bearsh): „That's not but true, what this Chiss slut is telling here! We dump our feces in hyperspace, don't we?"

Bearsh (shaking his head, then to Estosh in their native language): „Alas … I'm wondering too now. Targeted fake news from Car'das that time?"

Jinzler (looking at his cake disgusted): „As an ambassador I'm quite wondering, that at a dinner table such a theme is spoken of – especially while everyone is eating something brown."

Formbi (smiling laboring): „The theme of feces is a quite normal one while Chiss are eating together. That's just one of our ways of dinner-conversation!"

Bearsh (to Estosh in their native language): „Do you see, young one? Everything is fine."

Feesa: „Of course we Chiss are so polite to regard also the customs of the Non-Chiss at the table. So let's speak about something else: For instance about the former Commander and later Grand Admiral Thrawn. Syndic Mitt'raw'nuruodo was the greatest military genius, who has ever lived in the galaxy. And especially you, Steward Bearsh as a Geroon, can tell us about, if you did met Thrawn that time, while his Chiss-soldiers did liberate all of your compatriots out of these Zero-G-plastic-bubbles of the Vagaari ships, in which they were hold to serve as living shields."

Bearsh (contorting both mouths to a tormented smile): „Ugh … that was so chivalric of Thrawn that time … I'm so sorry I did not met him in person to show my gratitude directly."

Formbi: „We owe it to Grand Admiral Thrawn, that we were spared from the Vagaari threat for the last fifty years until now. And, Steward Bearsh, I promise you herewith and also in commemoration of your that time slaughtered compatriots, to take care with every mean, that it will stay like this!"

Estosh (to Bearsh in his native language): „I have to get out of here!"

Bearsh (back to Estosh): „So you may go, young one. I'll follow soon. And don't forget to take care of Ambassador Jinzler, that he won't stroll around the quarterdeck, where Purpsh will install the sender!"

Estosh: „As you wish, General!"

Bearsh (exhorting): „In public always godfather, young one!"


	3. Digestion break

Act III – Digestion break

Dramatis personae:

Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano (Formbi): Envoy of the Fifth Ruling Family of the Chiss People

Chaf'ees'aklaio (Feesa): Formbi's adjutant and niece

Luke Skywalker: Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order.

Mara Skywalker: Jedi Knight, former Hand of the late Emperor and now wife of Luke Skywalker – like Luke she was invited personally by Aristocra Formbi to guard the mission.

Bearsh: According to his own words Steward of the Last Geroons, who has invited himself and his people to this mission by himself – and Aristocra Formbi did not object

Estosh: A very young specimen of Steward Bearsh

Purpsh: Also a specimen of Steward Bearsh. He is spoken mostly of, but one time in this act he has a short appearance. Knowers know where.

Dean Jinzler: Alleged Ambassador of the New Republic, but the Jedi know better. He too had invited himself to this mission – and Aristocra Formbi did not object.

* * *

A short while later the dinner has ended and everybody heads towards his or her cabin. With the exception of Jinzler, who is strolling around the quarter deck. He enters an empty cabin and looks out into hyperspace. Estosh approaches to give him some company.

Estosh: „What do you do here, Ambassador?"

Jinzler: „I have to recover from all that praise hymns on Grandadmiral Thrawn."

Estosh (curious): „Why that?"

Jinzler: „Thrawn have had bombarded Outbound Flight. My sister was killed that time."

Estosh: „Alas, you're not the only one."

Jinzler: „I always have to think on Lorana. You must know, I did envy her very much, because my parents did like her so much more than me. I was just a simple Mechatronic, but Lorana was a Jedi Knight! That was so unjust! It wasn't my fault, that my Midichlorian count was too low to join the elevated Order of the Jedi. Each time, when I didn't make things as my parents had wished me to, they told me: "Lorana would have made it much better than you! Lorana would never have said or done such!" Lorana, Lorana, Lorana! I hated my sister! But then, before the start of Outbound Flight, She did say farewell to me in such a sad way. She had such grief in her eyes. That was the moment, when I asked myself for the very first time, if I perhaps was unfair to her."

Estosh (sighs and thinks): ' _Humans!'_

Jinzler: „But I keep talking about me and my sister all the time. But what about you, Estosh? You are still very young, but certainly you also did lose somebody, when I just think about that old, rusty ship, with which you and your specimen are under way for such a long time as refugees."

Estosh: „Most of my family are dead."

Jinzler (full of compassion): „Oh, I feel so sorry for you. Jest let me hug you to make it easier."

Estosh (thwarting): „Oh no, that's not necessary - not at all."

Jinzler: „I have to insist. Especially people, who are always so distanced need it most. Exactly this I did learn from Lorana. I should have been more open to her that time. But now I will make amendments for my mistakes of that time."

Jinzler embraces Estosh brotherly and hugs him sincerely. Estosh's arm is squeezed that way, that the Schostri-Bees, hidden there, go panicking and start to hum. Then they do sting Estosh.

Estosh (coughing for air): „I really do appreciate this, Ambassador. But … please excuse me."

The alleged Geroon leaves the cabin flight-like and heads to the Geroon's shuttle. Jinzler is going outside, wondering about what happened, to spot a shadow, which sneaks along the floor and disappears.

 _Later on the alleged Geroon ship_

Bearsh: „Hi young one. What happened? Did Jinzler cause any problems?"

Estosh (agitated): „I don't want to be part of this anymore! I'm so sick of that whole masquerade as Geroons!"

Bearsh: „Just relax, young one. Everything is allright. Purpsh is back and he did install the sender aboard the Chaf Envoy, so that our fleet may follow. And now cool down, you are quite red in your face!"

Estosh (angry): „I'm not angry! That silly ambassador did hug me out of a palooza of compassion and meanwhile the Schostri-Bees did sting me! … Ahhhh … it is so aching!"

Bearsh: „Then we apply some cooling cream and everything will be allright soon."

Estosh: „No, it's not! I'm allergic against the stinges of Schostri-Bees! I could die, before our new Empire will arise yet!"

Bearsh (touching his spalted chin, then smiles): „In that case we don't need to shoot you down in the following part of the plan, young one."

Estosh (flabbergasted): „What?!"

Bearsh (unfazed): „You just pull youself together and then you enter the _Chaf Envoy_ again! There you tell them, unknown persons did assail you and stinged you with an exotic bio-weapon. That will cement our humble victim role here and you will stay at the Medi-station of the Chiss, until our fleet arrives and you can take over the _Chaf Envoy_."

Estosh (whiny): „And what if the Chiss don't have an antidote?"

Bearsh (smiles fatherly with both mouths): „Then you let call for me."

Estosh: „Aye, aye, General Bearsh!"

Estosh is about to leave for the _Chaf Envoy_ , but Bearsh is holding him back.

Bearsh: „Young one, before going to the Chiss, you should remove that Schostri-Bee colony from your arm. It will make us look bad, when the Chiss will examine your body and find them there."

Estosh (hits his forehead with his hand, that the Schostri-Bees do hum again): „Of course, General Bearsh!"

 _Later, after Estosh did head for the Chiss's medi-station without the Schostri-Bees to get his cure_.

Luke and Mara Skywalker are in their cabin and discuss the exciting day.

Mara (reproachful): „Luuuuuke!"

Luke: „I don't like it when you stretch the _u_ in my name like this and you exactly know why."

Mara (even more reproachful): „Why after the dinner you went to the shuttle of the Geroons, instead of coming to me directly?"

Luke: „But dear, you know why. I go through with Steward Bearsh all the planets of the New Republic, where the last of his people could possibly settle down, after their home planet was ravaged by the invasion of the Vagaari and became uninhabitable."

Mara: „That's not the whole truth!"

Luke: „O.k., I do admit: I just like the company of these people. They are so simple, straightforward and so sincere! Steward Bearsh is telling such thrilling stories and legends, while a firy drink is proffered. And his Geroon audience is going along with it so passionately. It is like that time on Tatooine, where that story-teller came to the Tosche-Station and everyone listened to him, while sipping on one's stimcaf."

Mara (pissed off): „Of course, I just forgot about, that you are but a gruff country bumpkin from Tatooine. No wonder you like it in such a pittoresk environment."

Luke: „It was just a pity, that Purpsh wasn't present this time. Usually he underlayed musically Steward Bearsh's stories with such a plucking instrument. That time we just had a drummer, but it was still very nice."

Mara: „Yaya, I still have to remember that explosion aboard the Chaf Envoy two days ago, when you did board the shuttle of the Geroons for the first time."

Luke: „Can it be that you just begrudge me this pleasure? Just come with me next time."

Mara (contorting her face): „After what you have told me? On such a sloppy ship, which is a mockery on any savety regulation? Well, in former times under Palpatine …!"

Luke (raising his hand): „Yes, I know: Under Palpatine everything was clean and neat! And Palpatine hated Non-Humans! Is it about that?!"

Mara (stretching out her hands denying): „No, no! Certainly not!"

Luke (conciliating): „Actually the Vagaari cakes at Formbi's dinner were quite tasty."

Mara: „Luke, something isn't right."

Luke: „Yes, I can feel it too."

Mara: „Somebody here is not what he pretends to be."

Luke (scratching his head): „About Jinzler whe know already that he is no ambassador. Well, the Chiss seem to be kind of strange."

Mara: „Especially Aristocra Formbi and his adjutant Feesa! When I was aboard the Chimaera, Grandadmiral Thrawn did never talk that ordinary about feces."

Luke: „Did you have dinner with Thrawn?"

Mara: „No, why that?"

Luke: „Then you can't know if Thrawn wouldn't have talked there about feces either."

Mara: „But something else isn't right! Somebody here at the Chaf Envoy is lying the hell out of it!"

Luke: „Then let's expand into the force to see, what the force will tell us."

Mara: „We'll do as you say, darling!"

Luke und Mara Skywalker expand into the force and meditate. After five minutes they end with their meditation.

Mara: „Now I do know, what's not right."

Luke: „So what is it?"

Mara: „Aristocra Formbi in truth is a clone of Grandadmiral Thrawn!"

Luke: „But that would mean, that Thrawn is on our side now, because he asked for our help during this mission."

Mara: „Well, you're right. What a character developement!"

Luke (embraces her): „Then everything is allright, darling!"

 _Aristocra Formbi and Feesa in the meeting room._

Formbi: „So what I could scheme else, to lure the Vagaari out finally? Sometimes I have the feeling, they are really Geroons and Car'das did lie to us that time. No Vagaari could take so many humiliations as I did inflict on them aboard our ship!"

Feesa: „What is also very suspicios. I really feel uncomfortable to say that, uncle, but I believe that your plan has failed."

Formbi: „But what shall we do now? Estosh has recovered, but I feel worse and worse. And now we have that cable crawlers on board, which do nibble trough our cables. They weren't present before the journey. I know, it was the Vagaari, but I don't have any proofs to use against them!"

Feesa: „I can't stand that game of cat and mouse anymore! That Estosh is unnerving me so much! He always looks at me contemptuously, whenever he sees me. I believe, Estosh does harbor contempt against women in general!"

Formbi (shrugging): „Well, my dear niece, to look on a Chiss contemptuously is not an official assault on the Chiss. Thus my hands are bound. Next time you look back contemptuously too."

Feesa (unnerved): „I did do that. Then Estosh did smile sleaziously and asked me, if I do this always when I like a boy. It is bad enough to hear that once, but out of his two mouths in two voices, was just too much!"

Formbi (wondering): „But ... Feesa! I did not know, that you have such exotic biases concerning men."

Feesa stomps with her foot angrily and is storming out of the meeting room. As soon as she had left, Formbi is rubbing his hands. Now the air is so full of tension, that the Vagaari will commit a mistake for sure and rat out themselves. But that does not happen. Thus Aristocra Formbi has to be patient, until they reach that little asteroid with the remains of Outbound Flight.


	4. Aristocra Formbi's plan is unfolding

Act IV – Aristocra Formbi's ingenious plan is unfolding

Dramatis Personae:

Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano (Formbi): Envoy of the Fifth Ruling Family of the Chiss People

Chaf'ees'aklaio (Feesa): Formbi's adjutant and niece

Luke Skywalker: Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order.

Mara Skywalker: Jedi Knight, former Hand of the late Emperor and now wife of Luke Skywalker – like Luke she was invited personally by Aristocra Formbi to guard the mission.

Bearsh: According to his own words Steward of the Last Geroons, who has invited himself and his people to this mission by himself – and Aristocra Formbi did not object

Estosh: A very young specimen of Steward Bearsh

Purpsh: Also a specimen of Steward Bearsh. He doesn't feel very well in this act.

Dean Jinzler: Alleged Ambassador of the New Republic, but the Jedi know better. He too had invited himself to this mission – and Aristocra Formbi did not object.

Prard'ras'kleoni (Drask): Chiss-General, who's task is to command the Chiss troops aboard the Chaf Envoy, but now he's aboard Outbound Flight too

Chak Fel: Commander of Aurek 7-Unit from the Stormtroopers sent by Admiral Voss Parck from the Empire of the Hand. He has a really difficult stance in this act

Chas Uliar: Director of the Council of Survivors of Outbound Flight

Councilor Keely: An a bit senile survivor of Outbound Flight

Jorad Pressor: Head of the Peacekeepers, a kind of police troop aboard the ruins of Outbound Flight

Evlyn Pressor: A ten year old girl, also a survivor aboard Outbound Flight

* * *

Dean Jinzler, Steward Bearsh and three other supposed Geroons, Aristocra Formbi and his Adjutant Feesa did manage to step before the leader of the survivors of Outbound Flight, Director Dr. Chas Uliar. Evlyn, a ten year old girl, also a survivor of Outbound Flight, is giving them company.

Director Uliar to Aristocra Formbi: „So you came here with these people to help and to honor us."

Formbi (smiling): „Of course!"

Uliar (brash): „And exactly because of this you brought in this Vagaari-pack, which your people already did sic on us fifty years ago!"

Formbi (looking to Bearsh): „So who exactly is Director Uliar speaking of, Steward Bearsh?"

Uliar (agitated): „That Bearsh and his people are Vagaari!"

Formbi (turning astounded towards Uliar): „Oh, really? I didn't know about that."

Evlyn (pointing with her finger at Formbi): „He's lying! He did know about it for the whole time!"

Uliar: „I did know that you have Jedi powers, you insolent brat! I will hand you over to D-3 instantly to the other Jedi scum, you naughty lass!"

Jinzler: „But why do you lock them away, Director Uliar? While my sister Lorana was such an outstanding Jedi Knight?"

Bearsh: „Because it'll be easier for us then!"

Jinzler: „Pardon me?"

Bearsh: „And thus it ends like it was started. Once losers – now victors."

Jinzler: „I still don't understand. The Chiss did win that battle and they did liberate the Geroons."

Bearsh and the other three Geroons lay down their wolvkils and break their blue-golden neck cuffs. The wolvkils come to life and assail everyone except their masters. Formbi aims and fires with his charric, burning Purpsh's back with lightning. Purpsh cries out.

Jinzler tries to attack Bearsh but the latter puts back a layer of his sleeve and a swarm of Schostri-bees is set free, surrounding the Steward like a protecting sphere.

Bearsh: „What Uliar shall tell you else, that you'll get it finally? Yes, we are the Vagaari! And now we're going to kill you all!"

Formbi (sighing relieved): „Finally!"

Jinzler: „Steward Bearsh, under your disfiguring, musty robes do you perhaps have hidden some more creepy crawlies, you walking zoo?"

Uliar, Evlyn, the Chiss und the other humans do hide behind a fast erected wall of chairs – to find refuge from the preying wolvkils.

Uliar angrily to Formbi: „So Evlyn was right! You did know for the whole time, that they were Vagaari. And still you brought them on our ship!"

Formbi: „Well, what should I do else? We Chiss have to wait until we are attacked before we can fight back to eliminate the threat."

Uliar: „And now we are trapped here, threatened by beasts trained to kill!"

Formbi (put on a face of importance): „In such situations it is recommended to negotiate with the enemy. And while you were so unwilling to even talk with us previously, I'll demonstrate you now, how such things work."

Formbi (smiling to Bearsh): „So Jedi Master Skywalker did tell me already, on which sloppy ship you and your people do cruise around. When you want to have the _Chaf Envoy_ instead, so feel free to take it, call your wolvkils back and set us free."

Bearsh: „This is not about your ordinary ship, Chiss envoy! It is about revenge! We Vagaari will avenge now the shame of defeat, which you and those idiots there (he is pointing at Uliar) did let us taste fifty years ago!"

Formbi (scratching his head and looking at Uliar): „Well, this is of course complicating the matter a bit. But I can assure you, that both of the Jedi Knights Luke and Mara Skywalker are already on their way to help us out here."

Uliar: „So where are your two Jedi now?"

Formbi (shrugging): „How shall I know? The Vagaari did steal all the plans of the Dreadnoughts of Outbound Flight from our ship. And then that absurd direction of gravity towards the core. You always have the feeling to stand above the core, while you are in fact beneath it. Everything on every dreadnought does look all the same. I can't hardly search for a window every time, to look outside to see how the asteroid is situated in relation to us. And that without any plans – what I'm going to tell you: It is hard to tell, where both of them are at the moment."

Uliar: „And of course you and your people can't find any proof of this theft of the Vagaari either!"

Formbi nodds relaxed.

Bearsh: „You may dispute that later long enough! Now you have the choice between two possible kinds of death: Purpsh over there, whom you, Aristocra Formbi, did shoot at, wants you to die here and now. But I'm of the opinion, that you should rather perish a long and dreadful dying, after we had destroyed Outbound Flight totally. We Vagaari will take care, that you will freeze in the eternal darkness of this barren asteroid to cold, lifeless clumps of ice!"

Formbi's comlink is humming. „Just a moment please, Steward Bearsh, I have to tend to this call right now!"

Calm and composed the Aristocra is opening the channel.

Fel: „Here on D-6 are hundreds of heavily armed Geroons! They are shooting at us! This is an invasion! We need help!"

Formbi: „I'll deal with that, Commander Fel. I, Uliar and Jinzler just discuss about, how we'll proceed."

Uliar: „Ah, do we?"

Fel: „Where the hell are the Jedi!"

Formbi (smiling sybillinically into the comlink): „Alas, Commander, that's the big question of the moment."

The wolvkils scratch the steely ground greedily and hungrily with their clawy paws.

Bearsh: „Hello! My wolvkils did spent years and years in artificial hibernation and now they want some food! And I don't have much time at all! So how do you want to die?"

Formbi: „Commander Fel, I'm so sorry, but especially now Steward Bearsh is requiring my decision on a very important issue. I'll call you again later. And … before I forget about it: The armed people, you did speak of, are not Geroons but Vagaari."

„And that I get to know only now?!", Fel is shouting into his comlink.

Formbi gives Fel a mischievous smile. „Well, I did know about if for long, but Steward Bearsh officially did affirm it only now. Now I have to end, before he will get agitated all too much. So good luck with your Vagaari wherever. Aristocra Formbi end and out!"

With the required dignity Aristocra Formbi de-activates the connection, to turn again towards Steward Bearsh. „Ah yes, your offer. Actually it came too suddenly. About this too I have to confer and to vote with my fellow captives, in order to come to a proper and balanced decision."

Bearsh (sinister): „So think about that until I'm back! Ah, to answer your previous question, Ambassador Jinzler …"

He grips into his brown gown and shakes it. Small, thin worms fall out and start to crawl over the deck towards the walls, to climb them up.

„… after I already did bestow that bliss on the _Chaf Envoy_ , here now some more conduit worms for Outbound Flight!"

Uliar: „What are conduit worms?"

Jinzler: „They do nibble on cables and eat from their energy flowing through. One time, there will be a shortage of energy. The light will go out."

Uliar: „Iiiihh!"

Bearsh: „I did promise you to die in cold and darkness as well." His two mouths smile sardonically. „Here for you at any time, Ambassador Jinzler! We Vagaari are an animal-loving people and we do brake even for Gungans."

Bearsh gives the wolvkils some commands, then he leaves. After he has reached the right distance from his captives, he takes out his diamond shaped Vagaari-comlink and dials a number.

Bearsh: „Supreme Commander Estosh, how is everything going over there?"

Estosh: „General Bearsh, I proudly rapport the successful takeover of the _Chaf Envoy_."

Bearsh: „All Chiss aboard are dead?"

Estosh: „Not all. I did keep some valuable hostages alive …"

Bearsh: „Very well, Supreme Commander!"

Estosh: „… for instance the nice Medi-nurse, which cured my shoulder previously."

Bearsh: „Do the Schostri-Bee stinges still make trouble?"

Estosh: „No, the antidote did work. But I took the charric of one of the dead Chiss guards to try it. That way I did burn my left shoulder a bit. Unfortunately it is all written in Cheunh here."

Bearsh (thoughtful): „Perhaps we should have had learnt not only Basic but Cheunh too."

Estosh (upset): „What? Another strange language? The Chiss shall learn our language and write it on their items accordingly!"

Bearsh (calming): „Of course later, young one. Did you also think about the Cyclon-C-poison in the case of desperate measures?"

Estosh: „Of course, General! The vaporizer is already there and is ready to contaminate ten ships at least!"

Bearsh: „Then take care, that the enemy won't damage the conduits to the vaporizer. Otherwise the whole poison will puff out without any effect and you will be the only one to perish."

Estosh: „I'll think of this, General!"

Bearsh: „Is there anything else of importance?"

Estosh (with glancing eyes): „Yes, General! I did upload that animated picture program with the children on the playground climbing up the frame to hoist the red flag on the wall and ceiling configuration of the official reception room of the _Chaf Envoy_. That will be a real burner at children's birthday parties!"

Bearsh (smiling with both mouths): „You've got me a fabulous idea, young one: Would you please search at the kitchen of the _Chaf Envoy_ after the receipt of that brown cakes with that purple berries on the top? They were really tasty, though we'd to create a different name for them of course."

Estosh (eagerly): „I'll head towards the kitchen of the _Chaf Envoy_ at once to find the receipt for you, General!"

Bearsh: „Fine, young one! My grand-children will be happy, when I will surprise them with the cakes, after we did gain our hard earned victory."

Estosh: „Surely they will, General."

Bearsh: „Then hold on here, Commander Estosh! And good recovery for your shoulder! "

Estosh: „Thank you, General Bearsh!"

 _Meanwhile among the captives behind the chair wall_

Uliar: „So, Aristocra Formbi? Are you satisfied now with the reason to fight back against the Vagaari?"

Formbi (smiling): „Yes, that is sufficient to call our fleet. Apparently it would be even easier, had you not shut down any communication and jail away the remaining Jedi here."

Uliar: „You dare calling me guilty? We already did pay the price fifty years ago, that your ilk could get rid of the Vagaari threat! And now you come with the very same strategy with the difference, that now you even did invite Vagaari aboard Outbound Flight!"

Formbi (looks innocently): „Who could imagine, that the Vagaari bring a whole army with them? I thought they would merely snatch the _Chaf Envoy_ , perhaps demolish some things."

Uliar (chuckling bitterly): „Demolish things?"

Aristocra Formbi's face is gaining resolve: „When the Vagaari would destroy the flexible wall and ceiling configuration of the official entrance area of the _Chaf Envoy_ or when they would even manipulate it only, that would be enough reason for me to declare war on them!"

Feesa (snarky): „The _Chaf Envoy_ they did already ransack. But, what a pity, my uncle can't provide any evidence that it were the Vagaari, because you (she points at Uliar) did cut us from outside!"

Like a slain dog Uliar looks downwards and says nothing.

Formbi: „Keep calm, Feesa. We still don't know, if the Vagaari did capture the _Chaf Envoy_ indeed."

Feesa (snarky again): „No, Estosh did hurt himself surely only because he feels pretty well on our medi-station and he wants to get pampered a bit."

Formbi (smirking): „Now you start talking about that Estosh again! Are you perhaps only a very tiny bit …"

Feesa's red eyes sparkle and her uncle swallows the last words diplomatically.

Feesa (to Uliar): "Thanks to the stars, he coaxed them out to tell us officially that they are Vagaari. I'm so glad they sic their wolvkils on us!"

Uliar to Formbi: „Alas, to ransack the Chaf Envoy, demolishing a few things – And you really believed that the Vagaari would be content with such a chicken?"

Formbi (showing an innocent face again): „Well, I did hardly left the Chiss Room ever. Still one is learning more things day by day."

The wolvkils still do sneak around the chairs with the perched captives behind, glaring at them dangerously.

Feesa (embittered): „What an ingenious plan, uncle! Grand Admiral Thrawn would had been so proud of you!"


	5. The breaking free of Dreadnought 4

Act V – The breaking free of Dreadnought 4

Dramatis Personae:

Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano (Formbi): Envoy of the Fifth Ruling Family of the Chiss People

Chaf'ees'aklaio (Feesa): Formbi's adjutant and niece

Luke Skywalker: Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order.

Mara Skywalker: Jedi Knight, former Hand of the late Emperor and now wife of Luke Skywalker – like Luke she was invited personally by Aristocra Formbi to guard the mission.

Bearsh: Head of the Vagaari delegation aboard Outbound Flight, who finally did confess to belong to this infamous species. He did invite himself and his people to this mission by himself – and Aristocra Formbi did not object

Estosh: A very young specimen of Steward Bearsh

Purpsh: Also a specimen of Steward Bearsh. He has a very hard package to bear in this act.

Dean Jinzler: Alleged Ambassador of the New Republic, but the Jedi know better. He too had invited himself to this mission – and Aristocra Formbi did not object.

Prard'ras'kleoni (Drask): Chiss-General, who's task is to command the Chiss troops aboard the Chaf Envoy, but now he's aboard Outbound Flight

Chak Fel: Commander of Aurek 7-Unit from the Stormtroopers sent by Admiral Voss Parck from the Empire of the Hand. He has a really difficult stance in this act.

Grappler (Su'mil): A Stormtrooper of the Eickarie species

Chas Uliar: Director of the Council of Survivors of Outbound Flight

Councilor Keely: An a bit senile survivor of Outbound Flight

Jorad Pressor: Head of the Peacekeepers, a kind of police troop aboard the ruins of Outbound Flight

* * *

Meanwhile Mara and Luke did reach the desperate people locked behind the wall of chairs. Mara ignites her lightsaber and kills the four Wolfkils with swift, clean cuts. All of the Outbound Flight's council members, the alleged ambassador and the Chiss do crawl out of the barricade and think about what to do now.

Feesa (to Uliar): „My uncle has a lacerated arm and he lost much blood. He needs medical treatment."

Councilor Keely: „You do mean Aristocra Formbi, eh?"

Feesa: „Yes, I still have more uncles, but they all are at Csilla. Here is only one of them and exactly this one has a hurt arm."

Uliar (venomous): „Aristocra Formbi? Isn't that that one, who brought in those Vagaari, that the Vagaari could bring in those conduit worms?"

Feesa (crestfallen): „Unfortunately. But, please, help him."

Pressor (obtusely): „You mean in a medical facility?"

Feesa: „Hell, yes!"

Pressor (thrawn): „Nope."

Mara: „So help him now! Luke and I did liberate you and now you are that prissy?"

Pressor: „Then you go help him, noble Jedi!"

Mara: „Yes, and I'm taking Luke with me. And when Bearsh comes back with his people because of you, we won't care at all!"

Uliar: „O.k., so we'll lead you to our medi-station."

Mara, Luke, Fel with his 501. and General Drask realize, that with Bearsh there are at least three hundred more Vagaari aboard Outbound Flight. They mow down as much Vagaari as they can. Astoundingly the Vagaari fire very much, but don't manage to kill even one of our phase-3-armed heroes, while our Jedi, their Stormtrooper and Chiss friends do thin out the lines of the non-humans more and more.

After Bearsh did lose his accompanying troops (Purpsh too) while fighting the Jedi, he has to leave the battle ground. He grabs again his diamond shaped comlink.

Bearsh: „Young one, did you provide the receipe for that Vagaari-cakes finally?"

Estosh: „I'm sorry, General, I took to pieces the whole kitchen of the _Chaf Envoy_ , but they didn't leave the receipt there. Unless it is somewhere written in Cheunh, but I can't read that."

Bearsh: „Then leave this ship and tend to the Dreadnought 4, which is appropriate to serve us as our new ship. Then we can junk finally that old sphere of a lemon crate at the Brask-Oto Command Station – of course only, after we had destroyed the Brask-Oto-Command Station too."

Estosh: „I already did think about this too, General, but I can't make loose the Dreadnought No. 4 out of its embedding in the neighboring Dreadnoughts. Is there some hack about it perhaps?"

Bearsh (angry): „Young one, we've got through all the plans together, Purpsh did steal aboard of the _Chaf Envoy_ and the plans are all in Basic."

Estosh (shrugging his epauletted shoulders): „I don't understand those plans though. It is mega complicated, to separate one Dreadnought from the rest – somehow too technical."

Bearsh (commanding): „Then just blast Dreadnought 4 away from the rest and bring our troops into safety finally, before the two Jedi and the Stormtroopers will finish them all!"

Estosh: „Aye, aye, General."

Meanwhile all of our heroes are gathered at the Medi-station of Outbound Flight.

Jinzler: „Aristocra Formbi, I think you owe us an explanation."

Formbi (squinting): „I already did confess, that I knew, that the alleged Geroons were Vagaari. And I also mentioned the non-strike-first doctrine of the Chiss as reason. What else do you want?"

Jinzler (raising his index-finger): „You did hide that detail from us, that the alleged Geroons are Vagaari, knowingly. Why?"

Feesa: „Really, Ambassador! Aristocra Formbi has a hurt arm and he did lose much blood. He desperately needs a blood transfusion! And the only thing you do think about is blurting out some random blames of guilt!"

Jinzler: „Feesa, you are related to the Aristocra, so you can donate some blood to him."

Feesa: „I was just adopted by the Fifth Ruling Family. That's just like in every normal family. One leaves one family, is getting adopted by another, leaves it again …"

Jinzler (contorting his mouth): „Nnnno, actually that's not normal at all. Nor like the fear you had, when you'd been alone in the turbo-lift with me, Bearsh and Purpsh. You knew that they were Vagaari, didn't you? Just like your uncle did!"

Formbi (strained): „So stop to nit-pick about our family!"

Jinzler: „No evasion again, Aristocra! Why did you hide from us, what you did know about the presence of the Vagaari at the _Chaf Envoy_ and later at Outbound Flight?"

Feesa: „Then I will confess my part."

Formbi: „You won't, second niece!"

Feesa (imploring): „That all should not had happen. Nothing of it should have."

Formbi (brave): „O.k. I'll take all the responsibility."

Jinzler: „And that's all?"

Formbi: „Of course. When I take all the responsibility, it would be seldomly silly to inform in advance John and Jane Doe about it, right? Then you all would had been guilty in the conspiracy, in case it would fail."

Councilor Keely (sarcastically): „In case?"

Mara: „We'd nearly perished in your conspiracy!"

Drask (reproachful): „Alas Aristocra, as being responsible for your security, you should had initiated me but too!"

Formbi (arrogant): „So why? You and Commander Fel are but soldiers and thus you have to do what ordered without questioning."

Luke: „We Jedi aren't but soldiers!"

Formbi (smiling): „Especially you, Master Skywalker, got along so well with the alleged Geroons, that you were exactly that useful idiot to lullaby Bearsh and his people."

Luke (pissed off): „Thank you very much!"

Formbi: „And you, Jinzler …"

Councilor Keely: „Jinzler is a friend of them all. Of the Chiss, the Jedi, the Stormtroopers … Jinzler is even a friend of the murderous Vagaari!"

Jinzler (upset): „That's not but true!"

Keely: „And it is true! You are a politician. Your ilk does lie as hell!"

Jinzler: „I'm not. I said this only, because I wanted to board the Chaf Envoy, to pay my last respect to my sister."

Keely (to Uliar, pointing at Jinzler): „Do you see, Chas? He lied again! He even confesses it! He isn't an ambassador at all!"

Uliar: „Shut up, Keely!"

Mara: „When it is true, that Jinzler is not an ambassador, couldn't he tell the truth, theoretically?"

Luke: „That's too complicated for me now."

Nurse: „I could try it with plasma, regarding the Aristocra."

Feesa: „Or I do sneak aboard the _Chaf Envoy_. There we have Chiss blood conserves."

Formbi: „You don't go there at all, second niece! You yourself did tell me that you think that Estosh is around there now."

Luke: „Good question, is he?"

Mara: „So let's ask him. There are a lot of orphaned Vagaari-helmets dotting the floor outside. Surely there is a com inside."

She goes outside, picking up a helmet of one Vagaari killed by her, comes back and activates the com inside. „Hello Estosh!"

Estosh: „Hello, So you're still alive, Jedi."

Mara: „You look good in that uniform, Estosh!"

Estosh (stretching proudly): „Well, I appear now as I truly am, not that pathetically eager drone I made myself to be aboard the _Chaf Envoy_!"

Feesa (pushing herself next to Mara in front of the Vagaari helmet): „Just let me have a look too!"

Mara: „Where are you now, Estosh?"

Estosh: „I have the high ground now aboard Dreadnought 4 and you are and stay down there, hahahaha."

Mara: „Haha! You'll never make it out of the Redoubt!"

Estosh: „Still we can. Because we have all the navigation dates and you at the rest of the scrap heap of Outbound Flight have nothing, harhar!"

Fel: „That is unfair, Estosh! Even Jedi can't know everything. That's why they have us, who as Stormtroopers did discover, that Purpsh did install the navigation-date-skimmer aboard the _Chaf Envoy_."

Mara (agitated): „You did know about the navigation-date-skimmer? And you did not tell us anything? I'm really upset now!"

Fel: „Well, the Aristocra did not inaugurate us. And because we assumed Purpsh and his people to be Geroons, we deduced that he might act on Formbi's behalf and we do better keeping us out there lest to hamper Aristocra Formbi's ingenious plan."

Jinzler: „That sounds absolutely logically."

Uliar: „That sounds absolutely awkward, sorry!"

Fel: „Also, Grappler was burning to see, what you Jedi are up to. If you would have made your moves against the Vagaari aboard the _Chaf Envoy_ already, our Eickarie would had gotten bored, right Grappler?"

Grappler nods out of guilt, while Mara's green eyes are darting him with glances.

Estosh: „Luke Skywalker, are you around too?"

Luke: „Do you miss me?"

Estosh: „No, I just don't want to tell everything twice. As Supreme Commander of my forces I don't have every time in the galaxy!"

Mara: „Supreme Commander, how funny!"

Estosh: „Luke, why do you always let your wife speak on your behalf?"

Feesa: „Estosh, you damned chauvy, you!"

Mara: „Estosh, what do you do up there on Dreadnought 4?"

Estosh: „You humans are so strange. You are lingering at the brink of death and still you pose silly questions, whose answers are of no use for you. I by your mindless babble did gain enough time to get the rest of my men on Dreadnought 4 and now we are ready for takeoff. So farewell, Jedi!"

The Vagaari breaks off the communication. A judder runs through the remains of Outbound Flight, when the explosives of the Vagaari do blast Dreadnought 4 off the rest of the construction. Then Dreadnought 4 flies away.


	6. Aristocra Formbi Unleashed

Act VI - Aristocra Formbi Unleashed

Dramatis Personae:

Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano (Formbi): Envoy of the Fifth Ruling Family of the Chiss People

Chaf'ees'aklaio (Feesa): Formbi's adjutant and niece

Luke Skywalker: Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order

Mara Skywalker: Jedi Knight, former Hand of the late Emperor and now wife of Luke Skywalker – like Luke she was invited personally by Aristocra Formbi to guard the mission

Bearsh: Head of the Vagaari delegation aboard Outbound Flight, who finally did confess to belong to this infamous species. He did invite himself and his people to this mission by himself – and Aristocra Formbi did not object – perhaps he's in this act – perhaps not

Estosh: A very young specimen of Steward Bearsh

Dean Jinzler: Alleged Ambassador of the New Republic, but the Jedi know better. He too had invited himself to this mission – and Aristocra Formbi did not object.

Prard'ras'kleoni (Drask): Chiss-General, who's task is to command the Chiss troops aboard the _Chaf Envoy_ , but now he's aboard Outbound Flight

Chak Fel: Commander of Aurek 7-Unit from the Stormtroopers sent by Admiral Voss Parck from the Empire of the Hand.

Grappler (Su'mil): A Stormtrooper of the Eickarie species

Chas Uliar: Director of the Council of Survivors of Outbound Flight

Councilor Keely: An a bit senile survivor of Outbound Flight

Jorad Pressor: Head of the Peacekeepers, a kind of police troop aboard the ruins of Outbound Flight

Evlyn Pressor: A ten year old girl, also a survivor aboard Outbound Flight

* * *

Formbi: „So, and now where Estosh has gone, you may ask me what you want."

Jinzler: „You said, you've never seen Vagaari before. Was this a lie, Aristocra?"

Formbi: „Car'das gave you a ride to the _Chaf Envoy_. He told me how Vagaari do look like and hence I could identify them at the first glance, when they did arrive."

Luke (scratching his chin): „Car'das, I totally forgot about him."

Jinzler: „And Feesa also knew everything right from the start."

Formbi (smiling): „Feesa is but my niece. That's why I did inaugurate solely her thoroughly."

Drask: „How professional!"

Mara: „And what about the cable falling down at the beginning of our stay at the _Chaf Envoy_ , which had Luke nearly brought to death? Have this been the Vagaari too!"

Drask (smiling thinly): „No, that was me. The Aristocra didn't believe that much, what Jedi are capable of. Thus I had to arrange a small demonstration for him."

Mara: „I have enough of this! We are examined and made fun of by all sides! I want to get out of here!"

Drask: „You have to anyway, because when we'll catch Estosh only, when he did arrive at the Brask-Oto Command Station already, re-unites there with his troops and destroys the station, we are trapped here forever."

Luke (scratching his head): „But how could we ever leave from here that fast, to stop him?"

Evlyn: „Mother says, on Dreadnought 3 there is a Delta-12-Skysprite for two persons, with which one can leave the star cluster. But the hyperdrive-ring is out of order."

Uliar (venomous): „Why I as the director of Outbound Flight don't know anything about it? Then we've could looked for help by ourselves to continue our flight-mission!"

Pressor: „Because you are just a reactor-tech and you don't know anything about hyperdrive-rings."

Uliar: „I know about it! And even if not: Here on board are enough technicians – loyal technicians, who …"

Pressor: „Yayaya, the same old tune I still remember from C'baoth!"

Jinzler: „But I do know. I'll repair the hyperdrive-ring."

Evlyn: „Cool!"

Mara: „Fine, then let's go catching up with Estosh."

Feesa: „When Estosh is on Dreadnought 4 now, then I may go to the _Chaf Envoy_ , to provide the Chiss blood conserves for the Aristocra from there."

Formbi: „Second niece, I have a very bad feeling about it."

Feesa: „I don't." And she leaves.

Luke and Mara with the Delta-12-Skysprite do reach the stop-over station to wait for Estosh, before he jumps from there to Brask-Oto Command Station. Dreadnought 4 falls out of hyperspace. Luke and Mara do park the Delta-12-Skysprite at the back-entrance and cut and slice their way through the Dreadnought, finishing all Vagaari and wolvkils, who stand in their way, Bearsh too (at least the Vagaari looks very similar to him). Finally, they reach the command center, where Estosh is standing in his smart, new uniform, uttering commands in the melodious two-tone language of his people.

Mara: „Hello, Estosh."

Estosh: „You Jedi are amazing warriors. But now it's time for you to die."

Mara: „Ah, really? So how is this working out?"

Estosh (reproachfully to Luke): „And again you leave the talk to your wife!"

Luke: „She makes conversation only, while we try to find out what you do plan now."

Estosh: „Yeah, I've seen this, when I could get away with Dreadnought 4, while you Jedi could manage idle talk only. Speech is for drones and for prey! The conversation of warriors is in their actions."

Mara: „For grand actions there is no time left for you. Aristocra Formbi was on to you and your ilk right from the start!"

Estosh (unbelieving): „You lie!"

Mara: „And we are also on to your carrier near Brask-Oto Command Station. There aren't any children inside!"

Estosh: „You Jedi took a while to find out. But who cares, the victory is ours!"

Estosh per button issues a command. In front of the Brask-Oto Command Station, the Dreadnought falls off hyperspace and one can see the many Vagaari fighters surrounding the command station in a complicated zig-zag dance, to fire their laser salves on it. Of course also these salves don't cause noticeable damages. Next to the command station there is still hanging around the spherical, rusty, bumpy mother ship of the Vagaari, to wait for the victorious returnees.

Estosh is stretching his sleeves and a green, poisonous haze is evaporating them, wafting directly towards the Jedi. Mara's lightsaber is whirling through the air, but Estosh evades and dugs underneath, while more green poison fog is evaporating his sleeves. Luke leaps ahead and with his lightsaber he cuts Estosh's arms, on which the Vagaari, hidden from the sleeves, must hide the crates with the Cyclon-C poison.

But Estosh's arms stay intact, while the green mist ceases to waft any further until vanished. Estosh is coughing a bit.

Estosh: „Nice try, Jedi!", then his image vanishes too.

Mara (gasping for air): „He's never been here really! That again was such a highly developed animated picture of the Vagaari like on their ship with the children on the climbing frame. And I was fooled again!"

Luke: „Don't get angry, my dear. I didn't realize it either. But what Estosh is up to now?"

Mara (shrugging): „I don't but now."

Luke: „But this trick with the picture animation I really have to keep in mind for later. Not even Master Yoda could do such!"

Mara (snorting): „I knew you would find that even cool!"

Meanwhile Feesa did reach the _Chaf Envoy_. She has to step over several corpses of her killed compatriots to reach the medi-station, to get the blood conserves for her uncle. She opens the door to the medi-station and sees Estosh, who is still wearing his new, smart uniform.

Feesa (agitated): „Estosh!"

Estosh: „Feesa, you lovely flower of the Chiss Ascendancy, fine speciwoman of the Fifth House!"

Estosh pulls Feesa towards him and with one of his mouths gives her a kiss. Feesa is flinching, but doesn't turn away.

Feesa (whispering after the kiss): „Estosh."

Estosh: „Yes?"

Feesa: „Why all the dead here?"

Estosh: „You did say it should look real, lest nobody would figure out too soon."

Feesa (brushing with one hand over his collar tenderly): „Why you always have to exaggerate like that."

 _Some minutes later aboard Dreadnought 4_

Mara and Luke from the commando bridge look out into space, as the Vagaari-fighters suddenly cease to fire on Brask-Oto Command Station and prepare for return to their rusty, bumpy mother vessel.

Mara: „What about that now?"

The com console is humming. Luke opens the channel and sees Estosh and Feesa by the Vagaari's side.

Luke: „We did already ask ourselves, what Supreme Commander Estosh is scheming at the moment."

Estosh: „You Jedi will turn now and fly back to the asteroid with Outbound Flight on it, to evacuate the Chiss from there and whomever."

Luke (astounded): „You give us orders, Vagaari?"

Estosh (smiling with both mouths): „It is agreed upon with Feesa. While Aristocra Formbi lays severely injured at the medi-station, she as his niece is in command of the operation, am I right, darling?"

Feesa nods and smiles into the monitor.

Estosh: „ For you there is nothing else to do here, Jedi. And you don't want to leave behind your people on that barren, hostile asteroid, would you?"

Mara (whispering to Luke): „You must ask him, where he is now and what happened with the _Chaf Envoy_."

Luke: „Where are you, Estosh?"

Estosh: „When your wife wants to know about that, she should kindly ask me directly!"

Mara: „Suddenly Mr. Supreme Commander wants to talk to me too? How amazing!"

Estosh: „Everybody needs a little amazement in their lives, Mara. And you Jedi should not let wait the Aristocra for too long! So hurry up – and back to the asteroid!"

Estosh ends the connection. The Vagaari mothership meanwhile is fully loaded with the fighters again and with a creak the spherical vessel jumps into hyperspace.

Mara (sarcastically): „Marvellous! Now we jetted right here for nothing, having us sent back by Estosh! All of this doesn't make any sense!" She takes a deep breath. „And again he had this animation with the climbing frame and the children with the red flag in the background!"

Luke: „Mara, don't be angry. I've known always, that there is also some good in the Vagaari, but you didn't want to believe it, because you still are sticking in thinking patterns, that Palpatine …"

Mara (snorting): „Stop it! It was Formbi's idea, to get us here. All the time we'd played his game. But I'm fed up now! I don't want to play along any further!"

Luke: „Then it is only fair to get back to speak with Aristocra Formbi about it personally."

Mara: „I don't want to deal with the Chiss again! Thrawn already was mean enough! Formbi ist just more insidious! Shall he get rotten down there on the asteroid and suffocate on all his ingenious plans!"

Luke: „Mara, that is unjust, before we had talked about it with him! And please think also of Ambassador Jinzler …"

Mara: „… who is no ambassador!"

Luke: „ … and of all the other survivors of Outbound Flight."

Mara: „Yess, expecially of the Jedi-friendly guys like Pressor, Uliar and Keely!"

Luke (in monotonous calmness): „Mara, when you repeat the names of all these people often enough, you'll be able to forgive them."

Mara (swallowing): „Thank you very much, but just this once is sufficient for the day. So well, let's go back."

 _Half an hour later in the medi-station at Outbound Flight_

All Chiss, who had been aboard the _Chaf Envoy_ , have arrived, by what the medi-station is a bit crowded now. The nice nurse of the medi-station of the _Chaf Envoy_ is carrying a bag with blood in her hand, whose content is given to the Aristocra Formbi immediately, after what he feels much better.

Slowly the Aristocra raises from his sickbed.

Jinzler: „Fine, that you are better, Aristocra."

Formbi (ignoring Jinzler): „Where is my niece?"

Medi-sister of the _Chaf Envoy_ : „Uhm, perhaps you contact her personally aboard the _Chaf Envoy_."

Aristocra Formbi makes a connection. „Hello Feesa!"

Feesa (with Estosh in the official reception area of the _Chaf Envoy_ ): „Hi uncle. Good to see you feel better."

Aristocra Formbi (sees Estosh, who has laid his arm casually around Feesa): „What is that, second niece?"

Feesa: „I just want to present the man, who donated his blood for you because none of the Chiss conserves was appropriate."

Formbi: „And you don't have to tell my anything else, second niece?"

Estosh: „We are going to marry and in six months our child will be born."

Formbi: „Feesa, how could you ever?!"

Estosh: „She wanted to tell you all the time. But it was never the right time. Beside this, Bearsh was against our relationship. So that wasn't matching either. So we waited, until Luke und Mara did finish Bearsh aboard Dreadnought 4. Now I did rescind the order of attack of our fleet and the fighters did retreat from Brask-Oto Command Station, to return to their base. And Dreadnought 4 will return to the asteroid soon in order to get you away from there."

Jinzler: „Now I do understand why we had so few losses."

Formbi: „Despite this enough people have been killed!"

Pressor: „Amongst them six of my peace keepers!"

Formbi: „And all that, because you couldn't manage to assert yourself against Bearsh? And because my niece could not open her mouth towards me? I simply don't get it!"

Estosh: „Whatsoever. We now will fly away with the _Chaf Envoy_ to a place, where all that doesn't matter at all. You, Aristocra, wanted to give us the ship anyway. At least Bearsh told me that before his death."

Formbi: „O.k., then the issue is finished. But don't show up here again ever! And Feesa: hence you are my third niece only!"

Drask: „Oh man, that's really hard now for the little one."

Feesa smiles and nods.

Formbi: „Don't you have to tell me anything more, third nice?"

Estosh: „Feesa is a woman of action. Beside this she's pretty and is keeping her mouth shut. That's exactly, what I like women to be."

Formbi: „So then, good luck you two."

Suddenly the Aristocra is spotting something strange. In the background of Feesa and Estosh small Vagaari children do climb up a frame to hoist a red flag on its top. Aristocra Formbi has never seen such aboard his diplomatic vessel before. So he decides to find out something about the matter.

Formbi: „What's that in the background of you both?"

Estosh: „Ah that … I just have installed some animated pictures from the Vagaari vessel here into the wall and ceiling configuration of the official reception area, that it is more cozy here. I have to admit that the resolution of the pictures on the Vagaari carrier is much higher, but for children's birthday parties it will suffice. And … Feesa did give me the receipt of the Vagaari cakes. So they will be available on the next children's birthday parties as well."

Aristocra Formbi rises fully from his sickbed. Threatening he stretches his figure unto unfolding his full height – his red eyes glowing in ire. He's stretching his arms, clenches fists and all tubes, connecting him with the medical apparatuses, jump from their anchorages. The Aristocra shivers, opens his fists and throws all the medical facilities he can snatch, against the wall in full force.

Uliar, Keely, Pressor, Jinzler and even General Drask and the five Stormtroopers Fel, Watchman, Shadow, Cloud und Grappler recoil, intimated by the infuriated Aristocra.

Formbi: „I did endure so much! That I had to dwell aboard my own vessel together with that filthy Vagaari for days! That my men were attacked and killed by their wolvkils. That my veins were pumped full with Vagaari blood, because my own people were unable, to keep and to provide blood of my species and my blood group! That my own niece had deceived me - running away with our fiercest enemy. All that I did bear with pride and with dignity …"

Aristocra Formbi takes a deep breath, before shouting out the last part of his tirade into the hall of the medi-station of Outbound Flight: „But that Estosh did alter now the wall and ceiling configuration of the official reception area of the _Chaf Envoy_ to install there his insipid Vagaari picture animations - that is too much! I won't take this! That means war between the Chiss and the Vagaari …. Waaaaaaaar!"

Estosh: „So we are off then!"

The Vagaari ends the connection and the _Chaf Envoy_ with unknown destination jumps into hyperspace.

THE END

* * *

Note of the author: Sorry for the EU end, but I do ship Feestosh.


End file.
